


tastes.

by angekketet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/pseuds/angekketet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku cooks for Noiz.</p><p>Written for Day 1 of Noiz week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes.

"Gross."

The harsh remark was met with a laugh from the hairdresser. He might not have known much about Noiz, they'd only been civil with each other for a little while, and this was about the only time that he had treated the German to anything other than a rough fuck and a punch in the gut but he knew he liked to eat. Koujaku wasn't even offended. He knew he wasn't the best cook by any means, but still. 

"Too much shichimi."

"Do you not like spicy foods?" 

The gingery blond gave a small shrug. He really didn't think he had tried enough spicy foods to make a definite decision, but he wasn't very fond of what he had tried. He stirred around the noodles a bit, but Koujaku snatched the bowl away. He took a bite himself, then laughed harder. 

"You wimpy little brat. You can hardly call this hot. In fact..." The elder then sprinkled more of the spices on the udon, his very own creation, and stirred it around a bit more before taking another large bite. Noiz simply sulked, his expression not totally blank. He appeared irritated, which Koujaku appreciated. He savored every moment he got under the German's skin. 

Though Noiz was one to pick back, he didn't. The tingling sensation on his tongue was quite distracting. It was the only place he could feel anything, and spicy foods always set his nerves (and tastebuds) into a hyperactive frenzy. He clicked metal bar against his teeth, hoping to jar the sensation away. It might have been nice, knowing the pain of accidentally biting his tongue and what it was like to get a huge fucking needle through that particular muscle, but... Spices? 

They were just annoying. 

"I like sour things best," he finally stated. Koujaku looked up from the bowl with an eyebrow raised. The younger looked pretty sour himself, he decided. Maybe it was fitting. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. But I don't really dislike anything... Except maybe your udon," he sneered. By now, Koujaku was used to jests such as this. They picked at each other but didn't fight, and there was some sort of silent agreement between them that the picking would never stop. No matter how many times they slept together and how many hours they spent in each other's presence. 

"That's your opinion. You're entitled to it. Even if it's wrong." 

Noiz had to laugh then, not a hearty laugh like the other often gave. But, still, a laugh nonetheless. Koujaku looked up from the bowl to see the light in the other's verdant green eyes. Though they shone no matter the light, the times were few and far between that they actually carried a light of their own. Despite the piercings and the bitter remarks, he saw something else in the German. Something a bit more carefree. Something... Nearly childlike. Who was he to say what it was though? After all, Noiz had yet to open up to him. The more time they spent together though, the more he wished he would. 

As he placed the udon down, he got out the pack of noodles once more.

"You haven't even finished what you had. You're gonna get fat, eating like that."

"No, no. I'll finish mine. I've still gotta feed you though."

Noiz's eyes widened a bit then, partly in surprise but mostly due to the little flip his heart gave. Being fed was one thing, but being fed and taken care of based specifically on his tastes was another. He quickly shook his head. 

"You don't have to do that, really."

Whether his parents had denied him the basic right to freedom or not, they'd at least taught him manners. Under that scowling expression was a gentleman, one he would rather forget, but a  
gentleman nonetheless. Troubling Koujaku when he was treating him as a guest was already enough. He didn't need to be a problem, and a picky one at that. 

"How sweet of you," Koujaku quickly replied. Though his tone teased, he was rather impressed by the sudden... Sympathy? Given by the younger male. It really was sweet, how he thought he was a burden. 

He wouldn't ever be, though. 

"Don't worry, though. I'm only going to get better with practice, and I think a dash of lemon might make you appreciate my cooking a bit more."

As the younger listened to the goofy chuckle the other gave, he sank a bit lower in his seat. He was determined to hide the flush quickly spreading across his cheeks, but figured that either way, that old piece of shit would see it anyway. There was no reasoning with him, and though it irritated the hell out of Noiz, he probably wouldn't have it any other way. 

That being said, he'd never admit it. 

"It's still going to suck, probably."

"Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> it did suck, honestly.  
> does anyone else take prompts as literally as i do  
> i hope to write more for noiz week!! i'm very behind though, and my summer classes begin tomorrow. /whines


End file.
